dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dust vs Link
Dust vs Link is Peep4Life's seventy-eighth DBX! Description Season 6 Episode 3! Dust: An Elysian Tail vs The Legend of Zelda! Heroes wielding mythical blades clash on the battlefield! '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight While Dust wandered through the forest, another hero made his own way through. When they crossed paths, both drew their weapons- unsure what to make of each other. Due to the misfortune of circumstance, Dust had come from the same direction as Ganondorf's minions. Link had come from where General Gaius' forces ventured. They took a second to size each other up, before Dust and Link both lunged. Here we go! ''' The Mithrarin was blocked by Link's Hylian Shield and the two clashed blades for the first time. Neither knew what to make of the other, but Dust was the first to speak. "Who are you? A follower of Gaius?" Link frowned, "Who's Gaius?" he thought. Link redirected Dust's blade, before kicking him in the knee. Dust buckled, but not to an extent where he was unbalanced. Link then grabbed his bow and fired arrows at his adversary. Dust stood firm, blocking with the Dust Storm. He then came forward with his own attack- attempting to undo Link's guard with an Aerial Dust Storm. Link used his Spin Attack, twirling and blocking Dust blow for blow, backing into the nearby treeline. Breaking off his attack, Dust opted to use his more basic technique- From Whence It Came. Although the moves were nothing special, Link still cautiously watched every move carefully, parrying and redirecting the majority of strikes, before lunging out with a strike of his own. Link began pressing his own assault: he leaped in the air and tried a stab from above, but Dust dodged easily. Link landed, and blocked another From Whence It Came with his shield. Link lit a bomb and rushed back, forcing separation. Dust leaped back from the explosion but was grabbed by Link's hookshot. He was then yanked towards Link, smashing his face into a nearby tree. "He's stronger than I anticipated." Dust claimed, seeking Ahrah's advice. The sword responded coldly: "I'm afraid this is a trial that even ''we ''can't help you with." This made Dust remember: where was Fidget? He then spied the Nimbat cowering in a bird's nest, giving Dust a thumbs up before crouching again. "Great. Thanks for everything, guys." Dust complained, turning back to Link. Link took another charge at Dust- but Mithrarin was ready: he parried Link, leaving him briefly stunned before executing the Underling, sending Link into the air. While he had the leverage, Link began firing down arrows on Dust- unbalancing him. While Dust looked for cover, Link used the hookshot again, only this time, Dust used a Dust Storm to send the hook flying. Link returned to the ground, and Dust rushed him again. Link was patient, and waited until the last second to use his Spin Attack again. Dust was launched back into a nearby tree with great force, but he stood back up and used an Aerial Dust Storm, which Link met with slashes of his own. Dust broke off the exchange in favour of another Underling. Link thought he could counter with another Spin Attack, but Dust managed to slide beneath the attack and send Link flying, before grappling him midair and slamming him head first into the floor. But Dust wasn't through with his sequence; he immediately broke into his Rising Phoenix combination, bringing Link high into the air, but this was something Link had assumed would happen. Before Dust could land another hit, Link began a devastating assault; slashing at Dust with the Master Sword. Dust changed his sequence into a much more defensive one- spinning Ahrah about to perform a Dust Storm. The two landed on the ground, where Link threw more bombs at Dust, who was unable to keep blocking or dodging. He eventually took an explosion to the side, which blasted him into a nearby stream. Link leaped after him, trying to stab him, but Dust narrowly dodged. Deciding he had just about had enough of the battle, Link went for his best shot. He rushed at Dust with blistering speed, looking for his Triforce Slash, but he instead saw Dust slide beneath him, watching the attack harmlessly fizzle out. Open, Link suffered a From Whence It Came combination in the back, cutting him open. He simply refused to back down though, and he turned to Dust, slamming him with the shield. Dust staggered back, suffering from at least a broken nose. He then got a better idea: he got between Link and his shield and used another Dust Storm. Link took massive damage and his shield flew from his grasp. They engaged in swordplay again, duelling down the stream until Link's injuries began nagging him. He lost strength in the strikes and was disarmed by a parry from Dust. Link watched his sword fly harmlessly away, now left to face Dust with no sword nor shield. But he did have bombs- bombs for days- and he tried to throw as many as he could to buy time, but Dust used an Aerial Dust Storm, taking to the air and cutting through Link's body. By the time Dust's combo was complete, the water had turned red- and Link was no more. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Microsoft themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Magic Duel Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts